Deepgate
Deepgate CE Large City (South) Corruption +3; Crime +2; Economy +3; Law +0; Lore -1; Society +0 Qualities Tourist Attraction, Resource Surplus (Adamantine), Notorious, Subterranean, Racially Tolerant (Drow) Danger 20 Government Autocracy Population 24,000 people (10,000 human, 5,000 half-Drow, 3000 Drow, 1,000 elf, 1,000 Dwarf, 1,000 Orcs, 1,000 Kobold, 2,000 other) Notable NPCs King Asgar Earthsong X LE Male Human Fighter 5 / Bard 5 Contracted royal advisor Lan Popan NE Feale tengu Lich Wizard 10 / Blackfire Adept 7 Noble serial murderer/Holy judge Xov Ciennydre CE Male Drow Slayer 5 / Assassin 10 Arch Executioner Nolif Vire CE Female Drow Antipaladin 10 Mich Yard TN Male half-Drow Alchemist 2 /Gunslinger 4 Marketplace Base Value 12,000 gp; Purchase Limit 75,000 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 2d4 Sitting between the border of two empires, and despised by both, Deepgate has made a name for itself, a name that has survived repeated attempts to be wiped from history. The city is a death trap for all things, fortune, fame, decency, morality, life is one of the few things that you are likely to keep no, matter how much you don't want to. They say if you can make it in Deepgate, you can make it anywhere. A true enough statement, as anyone who can make a living in Deepgate is truly a monster of the highest caliber. The namesake of Deepgate is the 10 meters tall adamantine gateway that leads to the Deepworld. a mystery to all who study it, and an attraction to all who would, the Deep Gates purpose, construction, and creators are all unknown. The city Deepgate is a history of its own, the humans and drow who populate the city have a intertwined history with the gate from both sides. The drow's history of the Deep Gate, which they refer to as the Last Wall, involves the drow expanding and creating a frontier settlement on their side of the gate. Working to both understand the secrets that they have forgotten of it (or so they say), and to prepare for whatever awaits when it opens. The human history of the Deep Gate involves two large mercenary companies agreeing to form one mercenary company and setting up a base of operations on an open plain. While digging a tunnel to establish a basement, a digger hit the Deep Gate. the diggers excavated the site and discovered the Deep Gate. A baffling mystery the company of mercenaries had to turn their base into a tourist attraction for all who wish to study the large adamantine construct. The mercenaries having to give up there mercenary work and turning they're established Bass into a new settlement as more and more people came to study the Deep Gate. Centuries later the Deep Gate opened for reasons that no one knows, and so the drow and human settlements on both sides interact for the first time. needless to say a war broke out and the humans won. It was not as bad as a war could have gone though. While the drow had been preparing for such a thing for as long as there settlement had existed, the human simply far outnumbered them. Due to this the peace treaty between them resulted in a unique standard of social distribution for both sides. The drow who lived there would keep their titles and ranks, as would the humans, but the humans would be the only ones who could become kings and queens of the city. elected from their own noble houses by the drow nobility. Religion is another matter entirely, as there is no one state-sanctioned religion the city's religious population is wild and varied. There have been shadow wars in Deepgate for as long as Deepgate has existed. these shadow wars range from shadowy cults and religions fighting each other to righteous cults, holy cults, shadow cults, wicked cults, and every other religion and cult you can find fighting each other. Currently the most powerful religious force in it Deepgate is the Pure Church. The Pure Church is led by the Pure One or Pope and is elected into the position for life by the Archbishop's, a circle of 17 figures who are themselves elected in to their position by the various factions who support and hold power in the church. The Merchants Guild is a continuous power struggle of all business owners in Deepgate. The Merchants Guild is led by whoever has the most money, and thus the most power, in the guild. The Culture Guild is the most legitimate power in Deepgate. But just because it's the most legitimate doesn't mean it doesn't hold its own secrets. There recently made powder is a well desired and selfishly kept secret, and many wait with bated breath to see who it will be who starts a war with the Culture Guild to get their hands on it. While Deepgate may be run by kings and queens, they are, for all intents and purposes, penny kings and queens. Deepgate itself is little more than a city-state that will often join the force that holds the most power in the region, and while the current empires that it sits between would love nothing more than to wipe the city out of existence, the city and its rulers keep to themselves and pay tribute to whoever claims rule over them regularly. The Empire of Grandia holds dominion over Deepgate for now, and only maintains that hold for the wealth of the city provides. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Large City Category:South Category:Made by Kobolum